Board games are, of course, well known. Board games such as "Monopoly" and "Parchesi" have been played by millions. More recently the game "Trivial Pursuit" has, in essence, started a resurgence of interest in such games. To the knowledge of applicant, none of these board games has attempted to provide an entertaining, realistic depiction of the transportation industry with all the attendant risks, rewards, excitment and therefore entertainment associated therewith.